Geek Squad
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: America is introduced to Dr Who and he reacts just as England planned.  Written for the prompt for the Spring Fever fanworkathon at USxUK at Livejournal


For the past ten years now, America and England had been graciously given weekends off from work. Their governments mutually decided on the agreement seeing as the two nations would become irritable if they didn't get a break eventually, preferably at the same time so as they could spend time together. But just because they had the same days off didn't always mean they spent it together. In fact, recently, they had been spending less and less time together. England worried for America's health seeing as he was practically on the verge of a nervous breakdown brought on by the threat of a government shutdown. Granted, nothing happened, but it had frazzled the younger man enough to the point he had snapped and locked himself up for almost an entire week, not talking to any other country.

By the end of the week, however, England had banged down America's door and dragged him across the pond, demanding he relax with him. Seeing his lover so dismayed and devoid of his youthful exuberance was unsettling, making England just as angry. He fussed around in the kitchen, making nothing, but claiming that it was something, until he grew tired and sat beside America on the couch, where the other nation had been the majority of the day.

England noticed America had stopped playing his video game, opting instead to just watch the pre-menu movie repeatedly. England sighed, grabbing the remote, and switching the television back to cable. A commercial was on, so the Englishman turned towards the other.

"Come on, America," he started, his voice firm. "This is most unlike you. I thought you came to be with me and relax."

America slide down in his seat on the couch, a pillow on his lap. He pouted grumpily. "No, you dragged me here. I was just fine in my own room. Alone."

England furrowed his brow, slightly hurt that America preferred to be alone than with him on one of the few times they were together. He looked away. "Fine. You can just go home. I'll be alone too."

The commercial played with no one in the room paying it any attention. America sighed,his head falling onto England's shoulder. "No… I missed you."

England hesitated, then said in a much more affectionate tone, "You're an idiot… Just relax and you'll feel better."

On the television, the commercials ended, returning to its regular program. England smiled at seeing a familiar actor in a bow tie and snazzy suit step out of a blue box. He sat up, reaching for the remote.

"Seems Doctor Who is on," he said cheerfully. "We're lucky."

America groaned, lifting his head and putting the pillow over his face. "What…? This show? Why is it so popular? I don't get it…"

"What?" England looked at America, appalled. "You mean to tell me you've never seen the show? It's awfully popular in America, yeah? So then how is it a show that is right up your ally not something you've seen?"

"Because it's BORING!" America said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Boring?" England grabbed the pillow from America's face. "America, it has aliens and space adventure!  
>Aren't you always going off on such ridiculous things? Why won't you watch it, you with all your Star Trek and Star Wars and X-Files television shows?"<p>

America blushed, his cheeks puffing slightly as he pouted more. He hated to be proven wrong. In all honesty, he had a terrible feeling he would love the show given how popular it was back home with his own citizens. He didn't need another obsession. Online gaming with Japan, late night LAN parties with Canada, and movie marathons with Australia was already such a time consuming hobby. Adding in a television show, aside from American Idol and Dancing with the Stars, would only take even more away from America's time.

Still, he was too exhausted to put up much of a fight so he waved his hand out towards the television. "But the amount of episodes is ridiculous! I'll never understand anything or catch up."

England smiled, patting America's hand once. "Well then, I guess I shall inform you of everything."

"Then why watch it?" America whined.

England moved to grab the remote, bringing up his pre-recorded television shows. Scrolling through the menu, he stopped when he got to his Doctor Who episode listing. America snorted.

"Dude, what the hell? You have every episode?"

"Of course," England replied casually. "Watching this show is quintessential to being British. I'm sure you still have all of last year's baseball, basketball, and American football saved."

"HAH!" America laughed, sitting up. He poked England on the nose. "Shows you how much YOU know! I've had the past five years of my sports recorded. Some are still on VHS!"

England stared at America, smirking in a mocking manner. "That isn't something to celebrate, love. Now then, let's just watch the first episode."

"You mean from the fifties?" America asked. He situated himself back on England's shoulder. "That's super old. How do you have that recorded?"

England chuckled. "No. I think you'll prefer the newer version. It's much more upbeat than the older version and would catch your attention more. Don't worry, though, they explain everything in the first few episodes."

Before America could put up any more protests, England started the episode. America sighed, but snuggled a bit closer to England. He had to admit, he had missed just curling up on the sofa and being with his beloved and he would never admit such a thing to England. But then a messy blonde haired woman with a bright smile appeared on screen and America's interest was piqued.

"Oh, hello," America said, sitting up a bit. "Tell me she's important."

England stifled a laugh. "You sound like Captain Jack."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" America asked. England tried hard not to laugh, but shook his head and silenced the man with a finger to his lips. "Is she important, England?"

"Yes, now watch. The Doctor will appear in a moment."

Sure enough, the Doctor did appear, giving a very frank greeting and then running. England chuckled, but America remained unimpressed. He was going to be as cynical about the show as England was with one of his movies. All through-out the program he had been quiet. Not once reacting when an alien appeared on screen. The show even started with an explosion, something England was certain America would jump up whooping and hollering as he normally did with one of his action movies from Hollywood. However, aside from his opening comments, he remained silent. England truly worried that perhaps the American didn't like it which deeply saddened him.

I thought we could bond over it, England thought dimly.

The episode came to a close and suddenly America jumped forward, grabbing the remote. "Dude! Next episode! Come on! Get the next one up!"

England was stunned, but pleasantly surprised to say the least. He laughed and loaded up the next episode. And then the next, and next, and next. By the time it had reached dinner time, they had completed the first season. America jumped up when England shut off the television, announcing it was time they got up to stretch their legs.

"But I want to keep watching! I want to see the new Doctor! Is he cool?" America asked hastily, throwing his hands towards the silent television set. "And what about Rose? Do they hook up?"

England laughed as he stepped into the kitchen. "Patience, love. We will finish watching. Why don't we go out for a walk and grab something along the way? I can explain some background information if you so desire."

"Yeah! Like the Time War and Daleks and his past selves and! And! Ah!" America was jumping up and down like a child, pulling on his jacket by the front door. "Why didn't you tell me about this show earlier?"

England joined America by the door, putting on his coat and grabbing an umbrella. He scoffed. "I gave you this series decades ago. You just never noticed. Your people did before you so I think you're just behind the times."

America squawked in indignation, following after England out into the chilly evening air. They walked together down towards the small town. Sometimes it was a city, sometimes it was a town. Today, because England wanted a nice retreat for America, he made sure to whisk them both away to their little cottage they shared off in the green rolling hills of England's country side. He knew America would never say it, but the lad loved the outdoors. He could always see it in his eyes when they were visiting one of his National Parks and forced the older nation on a hike for a few days (always a torture for England after the trip was over). Nature always had a way of healing someone when they didn't know how else to go about it.

England chattered away about how the sci-fi series used to be on the radio and he still listened to the old recordings from time to time when he felt in a particularly nostalgic mood. America commented that it's not that rare, so he wasn't surprised. England continued on to explain the movies, side series, and Christmas specials. All the while, America's childish smile grew and grew on his face until it looked almost painful to be grinning that widely.

"This is so cool!" America exclaimed. His face was flushed from the chill nipping at his cheeks, but it could have also been his excitement, like that of a kid in a toy store. "Man, I can totally build something like the Tardis or even a Sonic Screwdriver."

England looked at America skeptically, one eyebrow raised, and with a disbelieving smile. "I'd love to see you try. You're not a Time Lord."

"Sure I am! Let's see, a Time Lord has to be next to immortal. Got that down. I may not be 907 years old, but I'll get there one day." America held up his fingers as he ticked off traits he had in common. "Incredibly smart. Got it. Able to woo women. Got it."

"Wait!" England laughed, his own voice echoing back to him in the silent night. "The Doctor isn't some womanizer. Rose is a great exception. Oh, and, River. And a few... others… But th-that's not the point! He doesn't set out to woo women!"

America shrugged. "I don't either, mainly because I just want to woo you. But hey, look, it happens anyways. You're constantly wooed by me, aren't you?"

England flushed and looked away with a huff. America had even gone so far to wink at him. "I am not wooed… Any in any case, you can't possibly be the Doctor. The Doctor is the silliest and most clever man in the universe. You are most certainly not clever."

America playfully pushed England, which was more like a shove and nearly sent him spiraling to the ground. "That's not true! I am so clever! And I'm totally the silliest guy ever."

"Well, I can't argue with that," England mumbled, referring to America's comment about being silly. "Still, I am much more clever than you."

"Ah!" America said, stopping suddenly. England turned to look at him. "I can't be the Doctor. He's got this bitchin' accent like you do. And I can't do an accent like you to save my life."

England grinned. "Then you're out. I guess I can be the Doctor as I am silly and clever and I'm older than you and British."

"The Doctor's not British, he just sounds like it. And hey, you're only silly when drunk!" America poked England in the nose with a cheeky smirk. "Er, no, you can be silly. I mean, you think a sci-fi series like Doctor Who and a comedy series like Monty Python are essential to being British."

"And I assume knowing Star Wars and any Indian Jones movie isn't the same for you?" England asked, both eyebrows now raised. He began to walk again, knowing America would follow along. "In any case, I'm much better suited to be the Doctor."

"Fine, so you're the Doctor," America said, waving his hands around with a lip jutting out and a roll of his eyes. "But I have to come along. I made the stuff after all. I could totally be like a companion. I'll be your Rose."

America nudged England in the side with a smirk causing England's eyes to widen. He shook his head and grabbed at America's arm. "N-no! Don't be like Rose.! I don't want you to be a companion."

Frowning, America asked, "What? Why not? I have to come, dude!"

"Be-because," England stuttered. He pulled the collar of his coat up to cover his burning cheeks as he looked down at his shoes. "All the companions… leave the Doctor… in one way or another…"

America waited a moment, watching as England refused to look at anything other than the ground. Then, he smiled and let out a long, "Aw! England! You just don't want me to leave, do you?"

Before England could think up a retort, he yelped in surprise as America picked the older man up in a bear hug. The American let out a raucous laugh, nuzzling into the side of England's face. Of course, England had to keep up the airs of his gentleman's status and try to wriggle his way out of the large arms, despite the fact his heart was light that America had caught on to his roundabout way of saying he didn't want to be away from the boy. Still, he preferred to not be hugged in such a way. It was most unbecoming.

He stopped America with a kiss to the cheek. "Oh, put me down you big lush."

America did as he was told, but now he grabbed his hand. "Come on. I have to go. I won't be a companion. I'll just be America and you can just be Doctor. Doctor England. OH! I can be the only one that knows your name!"

England laughed. "That's reserved for only the one the Doctor trusts most."

It was then America moved to wrap his arm around England's shoulders. His earlier stress and tension had all vanished. Such a silly way to feel so relieved, but it was truly special. What better way than to geek out with his beloved late into the night? An idea suddenly struck America and he smiled, pulling the other man closer.

"Hey, you know, next Saturday is when the new season starts," America cooed in England's ear. "We should watch together."

England smiled, putting his head on America's shoulder. "I'd like that. You have only a week to catch up, though."

America held up a finger, wagging it in England's face. "Oh ye of little faith. I can totally marathon it up with you this entire weekend. Are you up for it, Doctor?"

"Certainly."

After a quick meal together and more talks of scientific dreams, the couple headed back to their small cottage to continue their dorky viewing pleasure. However, halfway home, a thought occurred to America.

"Hey… you can't be a Doctor," he said, tapping his chin and looking up into starry sky. England, walking beside him, looked over. "You're a nurse!"

_Smack!_

* * *

><p><em>Hoshiko2<em>'s cents: America's reaction= my reaction. Especially since I wondered where this series had been all my life! Oh? It's been around longer than I've been alive? Well aren't I just the most uncool dork EVER! *Hides under a rock.*

I believe anyone can watch Doctor Who despite its massive size of episodes. Just get a Doctor Who fanatic, have them explain a few things every so often, and put in a random episode (that's not a two-parter) and you're set. That's how I did it and I converted four others the same way.

Btw, David Tennent. My favorite Doctor. Though I am fond of Matt. He wears bow ties. Bow ties are cool. :3

P.S. The nurse comment is in reference to England's April Fool's Day outfit.


End file.
